volviendo a ti
by Eliithaxz
Summary: Sasuke mata a Orochimaru y vuelve a la aldea, quedando a cargo de Naruto, este no quiere estar cerca de Sasuke y crea una frialdad a con el, Sasuke se le declara y lo rechaza pero algo cambia...Un nuevo sentimiento nace...
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1:_ **Volviendo a Ti**

Aquella noche era singular, ninguna estrella se aprecia por el cielo, la luna estaba obstruida por las nubes negras, el lugar estaba rodeado de arboles de todos los tamaños y tipos, en la oscuridad de aquel lugar se podian distinguir 3 sombras escondidas en un pequeño arbusto acompañados de un perro enorme y frente a ellos una fortaleza impenetrable –según los rebeldes-, tenia su vista en la fortaleza, tras un largo rato de silencio se escucho por aquel aparatito.

-Listo Shikamaru, entre ahora por donde-

- sigue el camino por la izquierda y luego, a la derecha encontraras una puerta q dice: "interrogatorio", introducirte, busca a la niña, si la encuentras la tomas y sales - se escucho por el auricular que tenia puesto en la oreja el Anbus rubio y tal como le dijo su capitán doblo a la izquierda y luego a la derecha y luego diviso la puerta y entro, se introdujo lo mas rápido y silenciosamente posible, encontró a la niña atada a una silla con un trapo viejo atado a la boca, la tomo en brazos y salio sin problema alguno – bien echo, ahora debemos irnos de vuelta a Konoha, te esperamos- se volvió a escuchar por el auricular.

- Sabes shikamaru? No se si me gusta el Naruto de Ahora o el de antes…el de antes era revoltoso pero alegre y el de ahora es pacifico, responsable pero frío- le comento su compañero, el de las marcas gigantes en sus mejillas y el fan numero 1 de los perros, si estábamos hablando el Inuzuka Kiba.

-woof -bramo Akamaru.

-ah… es que el problema de Naruto es problemático- Suspiro el jounnin capitán del equipo y por supuesto el mas flojo de toda konoha, Naara Shikamaru

-oigan ustedes dejen de hablar de mi por que estamos en una misión y lo que yo haga con mi vida es asunto mió, no suyo- con una entrada silenciosa apareció por detrás de sus compañeros de equipo vistiendo su mascara perteneciente a los Anbus, una chaqueta blanca sin mangas con unos pantalones negros y sus sandalias de siempre, cuando estaba a unos metros cargando a la niña escucho unos comentarios referentes a él y su amigo/rival/compañero y su actitud.

-perdón naruto pero no te aria mal sonreír de verdad de ves en cuando-le dijo Kiba esbozando una sonrisa que aun con la mascara era visible.

-cállense y Largem…onos?-Naruto no completo la frase ya que se encontraron rodeados por los enemigos.

-a donde van con tanta prisa? No quieren jugar?- le dijo un hombre alto de cuerpo ancho, con una bandada correspondiente a ser de las olas.

-no tengo prisa, es mas, personalmente quiero jugar contigo- se le dibujo una sonrisa macabra al rubio que debajo de su mascara aun era visible.

-todo tuyo - le dijo shikamaru al momento de subir al árbol mas cercano con la niña en brazos preparándose para el espectáculo-que problemático eres…-y así comenzó la pelea de taijutsu donde Naruto peleaba con 15 hombres a la ves y ninguno lo tocaba, Naruto a final de cuentas comenzaba aburrirse y de un golpe derribo a los últimos 3 y así termino la pelea con un Naruto sin un rasguño y los demás inconscientes o muertos.

-vayámonos ya – dijo Sai que en todo momento había estado distante de sus demás compañeros, todos se acomodaron las mascaras, revisaron que la niña estuviera bien y partieron a konoha.

**_Mientras en la entrada de Konoha_**

-Ojala sepas perdonarme Naruto y que sepas que he vuelto por ti.-pensó un moreno de ojos negros al igual que su pelo, mientras entraba por la entrada Este de la aldea con sus vestimentas llenas de sangre y heridas por doquier- vengo en son de paz, mis razones, son personales pero deseo volver a la aldea y estoy conciente de las fechorías que he hecho por lo tanto acepto las consecuencias de mis actos-dijo.

- Sasuke Uchiha quedas detenido por traición a la aldea y por unirte a Akatsuki, ademas de intentar capturar a Uzumaki Naruto y planear una emboscada contra la aldea, tienes derecho a una abogado y ….perdon ese es otro dialogo, retomando la escena… seras llevado ante la Hokage y el consejo puesto que ellos decidiran que sera de ti - dijo uno de los guardias vigilante de la entrada norte donde entraba Sasuke, luego de la Charla, tomaron a Sasuke y lo llevaron delante de la Hokage quien estaba con un equipo de ANBUS que al verlo se pusieron en defensa de la Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2:_ **Inesperado Reencuentro**

-Tranquilos….as vuelto Uchiha- le dijo con asombro la Hokage -si… por él- confeso por fin mientras que se había sentado sin permiso de nadie en un sillón que estaba frente al escritorio - Pido verlo- y clavo sus ónices negros en la ambarina mirada de Tsunade.

-Pueden retirarse- les dijo a los Anbus, Tsunade- luego pasen para dejar el informe y constatar heridas graves.- les dijo, luego miro al Uchiha, se froto las sienes en una forma de pensar y luego dijo- solo necesito saber una cosa… que paso en vuestro ultimo encuentro?- le pegunto sin mas rodeos al Uchiha que al ver la cara de confucionismo completo la frase- no te hagas el estúpido Uchiha que no te queda… hablo de Naruto y tu-

-nada - fue todo lo que dijo y miro la ventana, como la aldea había cambiado durante esos 3 años que estuvo fuera, pero la Hokage sabia que eso era una mentira por que para el rubio actuara así de la noche a la mañana precisamente después de su encuentro no es para decir un "nada".

Harta de los simples monólogos de este, eufóricamente dijo/grito- MALDTO UCHIHA DE CREPITO DIME QUE DEMONIOS PASO EN ESE ULTIMO ENCUENTRO CON USTEDES SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DE PARA 500 AÑOS EN LA CÁRCEL-amenazo la Hokage a punto de golpear a Sasuke pero antes de que Sasuke hable entro el equipo de Shikamaru por la ventana.

El rubio en cuanto llego a la aldea sintió una presencia de mas que en menos de lo que canta un gallo la reconoció y su corazón comenzó a latir y siguió su camino, por dentro solo quería morirse, había vuelto para seguir humillándolo? Claramente no lo iba a dejar, juro que esa seria la última vez que lo dejaría…la primera y la última vez que Sasuke Uchiha lo vería humillado.

-Hokage-sama La misión fue un éxito, aquí esta la niña, al final tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente- mira a Naruto a través de la mascara, Tsunade capto el mensaje- pero uno de nosotros se hizo cargo.

-Esta herido?-Tsunade solo atino a preguntar para ver si estaba bien, no tenia que ser una adivina para darse cuenta de que había sido él- no, es mas, ni siquiera lo tocaron siendo que eran alrededor de 15 - finalizo- pues que se quede, necesito hablar con el – dijo Tsunade, fueron saliendo uno a uno mientras que el indicado se quedo agachado en signo de respeto, Sasuke observaba todo desde el sillón.

-Cuantos veces te he dicho que no te pongas en peligro?-le espeto Tsunade mientras se acercaba a Naruto- lo siento Tsunade-Obaa-chan demo…una misión sin peleas no es una misión -dijo Naruto,Tsunade se agacho a la altura de él y le levanto la cara- quítate la mascara Onegai…Naruto- y este lo pensó por que estaba Sasuke pero se la quito igual por que estaba con Tsunade y la quería mucho como para desobedecerla –Gracias Naruto- y le beso la mejilla.

-Tsunade-Obaa-chan necesito descansar… no es que la pelea me aya dejado cansado, al contrario me estaba aburriendo… demo estoy sucio, me disculpas Oba-chan… -Tsunade frunció el ceño, aquello parecía querer estar arrancando de aquella oficina- Na-ru-to….-Ho Ho… aura asesina- COMO QUE TE ENFRENTASTE TU SOLO A 15 BANDIDOS- le grito-ES QUE TU TE QUIERES MORIR ACASO?-

-No! Tsunade-Obaa-chan solo que me pareció un buen entretenimiento antes de volver… además ni me tocaron- ante esa aclaración Sasuke se sorprendió, 15 ninja y ninguno lo toco? Definitivamente había cosas que ni el se esperaba- ahora quítate esa chaqueta y sácate la pollera que te voy a revisar- a Naruto no le quedo de otra , se saco la chaqueta blanca dejando ver una de maya que se ceñía a su cuerpo dejando ver su bien formado abdomen, y luego una playera negra, se quito ambas y Sasuke sufrió una hemorragia nasal- Sasuke estas bien? -pregunto la Hokage luego de acordarse de que estaba Sasuke en la oficina, naruto ni se preocupo de el.

-si esto bien, siga revisando al dobe- dijo Sasuke, arrastrando cada letra de la ultima palabra en esa oración.

Naruto había madurado y él se había dado cuenta en cuanto llegó a la oficina- deja detener esa hemorragia Sasuke – Tsunade dejo de revisar a Naruto y este comenzó a vestirse, Sasuke que en todo momento observo a Naruto dejo de hacerlo por que Tsunade se interpuso en su vista, una ves dejado hacer sus curaciones, observo a naruto que estaba vestido dispuesto a irse

-dobe no sabes saludar - el mencionado no quería verlo, sabia que si lo miraba se le iba a tirar encima a abrazarlo y eso era lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento, por lo tanto no lo miro y siguió su camino- no tengo intenciones de verte Uchiha como tampoco de hablarte… no-me-interesas- le dijo lo mas fríamente posible antes de salir del despacho.

-ves Sasuke…-comenzó hablar la Hokage- para eso te necesito…trae a Naruto de vuelta…. Y..-suspiro- ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO DESANGRARTE CON EL SOLO ECHO DE VER A NARUTO SIN PLAYERA -se relajo- de ahora en adelante tu reinstalacion esta al mando de Naruto, no puedes comer sin el, ni salir sin el, ni ir al baño sin el -Sasuke se sonrojo a Tsunade la creció una vena en la frente- MALDITO PERVERTIDO LO TOCAS O LE ASES DAÑO TE JURO QUE TE DARE 20000000 AÑOS EN LA CARCEL –termino- retírate por favor- dijo finalmente.

Sasuke se retiro, y fue tras Naruto para ser especifico- Naruto!...-el Aludido se tenso pero se relajo… por favor solo era el Uchiha no el rey de España- Que quieres?...- le dijo fríamente- Tsunade dijo que tu estarías a cargo de mi y que no podría andar sin ti y…- lo siguiente que vio Sasuke fue una espesa capa de humo frente de el simulando ser Naruto que dejaba un camino de polvo en dirección a la torre de la Hokage.

-Moooo! Tsunade-Obaa-chan como que el Uchiha ese va a estar a cargo mió- inflo sus mejillas de una forma infantil que a Tsunade le pareció encantador-deberías hacer eso mas seguido sabes…- le dijo Tsunade y seguido hizo acto de aparición Sasuke que en silencio se quedo- no me cambies el tema Oba-chan yo no lo quiero todo el día pegado a mi, es mas lo quiero ver bien lejos si es posible –se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero, Tsunade sonrió y miro a Naruto con dulzura mientras que Sasuke estaba parado en una esquina sonrojado viendo a Naruto- te ves adorable Naruto pero por que no quieres estar cerca de Sasuke he? –pregunto la Hokage astuta mente- para eso necesito hacer algo… -seguido realizo unos sellos que ni Sasuke entendió y grito- jutsu de privacidad!-

Al instante Naruto y Tsunade estaban envueltos en una bola de aire al parecer donde ni una mosca se escuchaba- POR QUE NO LO QUIERO SERCA MIO, A 3000000M SI ES POSIBLE-grito desesperado Naruto- PUES TE AGUANTAS NARUTO POR QUE AHORA SASUKE ES TU RESPONZABILIDAD ASI QUE O MUEVES TU TRASERO POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA O TE LA MUEVO YO?-le grito Tsunade- esta bien pero no me hago responsable por mis actos –dicho de siso el jutsu y camino a la salida no sin antes girarse y decir- ya lo sabes Oba-chan… y muévete que no tengo todo el día- se retiraron de allí.

Caminaron asta la casa de Naruto en un incomodo silencio, esta de mas decir que tanto como Naruto y Sasuke no querían hablar luego llegaron a la casa del kitzune donde este lo invito a pasar a regañadientes y lo izo sentarse en su sillón, mientras se iba a bañar.

Sasuke inspecciono la casa: era acogedora, tenia lo necesario para una ANBU de tiempo completo y su mirada se detuvo en una repisa, estaba esa foto de cuando eran el equipo 7 y al lado había otra de Naruto con Sai y Sakura la cual no había visto todavía.


	3. conviviendo contigo

**_Capitulo 3_****: Conviviendo Contigo**

Naruto que acababa de entrar a la ducha se intento refrescar y vaciar su mente y concentrarse en la situación que estaba, salio, se vistió, el naranjo seguía siendo su color favorito así que se puso una pollera de ese color y un pantalón negro asta las rodillas un poco apretado y comenzó a caminar a la cocina secándose el pelo, paso por delante de Sasuke sin mirarlo y siguió su labor.

Sasuke que en todo momento estaba sentado se paro para mirar mas la 2º foto y una Rabia le invadió, ese sujeto que estaba en la foto para su mal gusto abrazaba muy descaradamente a su Naruto además que era su reemplazo, estaba apunto de romper la foto de tanto apretarla cuando Naruto paso por delante de el.

-Uchiha…suelta esa foto-le dijo Naruto de la cocina, había sentido una aura asesina que invadió su casa y como los único habitantes en su morada eran el y el Uchiha no tenia que ser un genio para suponer que este ultimo era el que desprendía tal Aura y como antes Naruto noto que el Uchiha tenia la foto de su actual equipo estaba de mas saber, que quería romper esa foto, donde estaba él, Sakura y Sai

-Necesito que vallas por tus cosas para que te quedes en mi casa y…-mas no pudo continuar

-eso si que no dobe, eres tu el que se queda en mi casa-Naruto rolo los ojos, era típico de Sasuke poner su ego yo-soy-mejor-que-tu antes de su bien estar

-ni pensarlo… además Gaa-chan… –sonrió con satisfacción mientras el Uchiha asía una mueca de insatisfacción y continuo- me vendrá a ver hoy a MI casa y …-y no pudo mas, para Sasuke usar a SU naruto junto con las palabras VER y GAARA era demasiado, lo estampo contra una pared.

-Que tienes que ver con el mapache sin cejas? –preguntó sin rodeo, Naruto al ver la poca distancia, sintió como el aire se comenzaba a poner denso y caluroso

-y quien eres tu para preguntar?-y Sasuke lo medito unos mili segundos- soy el que va a pasar las 24 hrs. del día contigo y necesito estar informado- sonrió burlona mente mientras se acercaba a esos labios que lo incitaban y llamaban descaradamente a juntarse contra ellos

-pero eso no te da el derecho Uchiha - y ahí estaba el maldito "Uchiha" por que no simplemente dejaba de gastar aire y le decía "Sasuke" pero no el era Uzumaki Naruto y tenia que decirle "Uchiha", asta con un "teme" se conformaba el

-Naruto…por favor-cayo en cuenta lo que iba a ser, si debía rogar lo aria y ya no había vuelta atrás- solo…solo llámame Sasuke…Onegai- a naruto casi se le cae la boca de la impresión pero no se inmuto

-yo te digo como quiero…tengo que salir… SOLO-recalco- nos vemos UCHIHA- se rió mentalmente y se fue en dirección al cementerio necesita despejar su mente de lo que paso anteriormente, pensar con claridad, idear una estrategia en contra del Uchiha y que mas que visitara a "ero-sennin" como le decía él. Frente a el una lapida con el signo de Konoha y mas abajo decir en letras grande "El Sennin Jiraiya" se detuvo y miro con tristeza la lapida luego de estar unos minutos así comenzó a hablar - ero-sennin como estas?...gomene por no venir a verte antes que estaba de misión, volví recientemente… sabes… te echo de menos -una solitaria lagrima salio de esos cielos que tiene por ojos-tu y tus perversiones, tus escapas al baño de mujeres… me ases falta -y soltó a llorar ahí mismo a los pies de la tumba de su sensei, no le importo el resto, necesitaba liberase de un peso de encima y quien mas que su sensei para eso aunque no se encuentre su lado- sabes Sasuke volvió… no se como sentirme -una melancólica sonrisa apareció- y esta a cargo mió… - Shikamaru paso por detrás suyo y lo miro- Naruto…-este no lo miro solo agacho su cabeza-entiendo te dejo…a solas- y se fue- No sabes cuanto te extraño… -miro su reloj- discúlpame pero me tengo que ir ero-sennin Adiós -le deposito un lirio amarillo y se marcho de allí, luego apareció shikamaru- si lo viera Jiraiya-sama… esta tan cambiado no es el mismo de antes… todos desean que vuelva y estoy seguro que Uchiha podrá traerlo de vuelta no es así Jiraiya-sama..- y una hoja de la flor comenzó a mecerse al compás del viento.

_Con Sasuke_

Rayos! Nuevamente se le había arrancado. Sus instintos de venganza comenzaban a crecer dentro de el hacia el mapache sin cejas. Como era posible que ese kazekage de cuarta se atreviese a tocar algo que le pertenecía?

Lo iba a matar… en tanto toque a su kitzune lo mataría sin pudor alguno. Su cerebro hervía, comenzaba a salirse sangre de los puños al apretarlos tanto. Se dio una ducha pero cayo en cuenta de un pequeño detalle… no tenia ropa para cambiarse.

Busco en el ropero de naruto algo que le quedase medianamente bien, para su suerte el kitzune era un poco mas grande que el así que solo había dos problemas: que la ropa le quedara muy ajustada o que no le gustara por el simple echo de que no había otro color que no sea el naranjo (que era lo mas probable) para su gusto encontró ropa apta para él, encontró una playera negra con mangas y cuello largo con el símbolo Uzumaki en los bordes de las mangas y el cuello y unos pantalones cafés claros con múltiples bolsillos. Aburrido se sentó en el sofá mirando la TV, la encendió y comenzó a hacer zapping para detenerse en el único canal que Konoha transmitía para escuchar atentamente lo que anunciaba.

-Esta noche en Konoha news hablaremos de los amoríos en konoha para mas especifico de cierto Zorrito rubio-sexy…- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito de las fan- que atrae asta los perros detrás de él… se rumorea que el Kazekage-sama..- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito de las fan nuevamente- estaría interesado en el pero también con la llegada de Uchiha Sasuke…- - doble grito de las fan -… CALLENSE MALDITAS ENFERMAS…COF continuemos COF… la cosa se le pondría difícil… esto y mucho mas hoy a las 22:00…- música de Salida y un Sasuke horrorizado apunto de tomar a kuzanagi para ir detrás de nuestro kazekage y matarlo antes de que toque al dobe…


	4. Declaración

**_Capitulo 4_****: Declaración**

Había pasado 3 horas desde que había salido del cementerio, se había encontrado con Gaara, había cenado platicado un poco para luego despedirse e ir a dormir a su casa, ahora frente a la puerta de su casa saco las llaves y abrió la puerta, encontró a Sasuke dormido en el sofá con el televisor prendido… lo apago y se dirigió a la cama. Del armario saco una fresada y tapo a Sasuke. Luego se fue a su cama para descansar un poco, mas no pudo conciliar el sueño, se sentó en la cama y sin querer comenzó a llorar.

Se despertó y lo primero que sintió fue que algo suave-cito lo tapaba, luego se dio cuenta de que era una manta, aun medio dormido se sentó en el sillón y trato de recordar donde estaba.

Cayo en cuenta de que estaba en la casa de su kitzune, ya despierto escucho unos sollozos –_imposible que en la casa del dobe penen_- pensó.

Fue a la que seguramente seria el dormitorio de naruto y su corazón se apretó, sentado en la cama con las manos en la cara estaba Naruto.

Se acerco asta estar al lado de el, Naruto lo miro y siguió llorando; no sabia que decir, intento decir algo- Naruto…yo…será mejor que me valla- giro sobre sus talones, cuando dio el primer paso escucho una voz-Por favor Sasuke… no te vallas… no me dejes…solo-susurro, luego sintió como era apresado en un abrazo y este correspondió sin pensarlo- siempre he estado solo…soy un torpe…un debilucho… me rendí ante ti…. Ante mis sueños…. Ante todos… por favor Sasuke… no me dejes-y volvió a romper en llanto.

Sasuke incrédulo a todo lo dicho anteriormente intento decir algo reconfortante- Naruto yo…tu nunca has estado solo siempre me tendrás a mi …aunque no sea mucho consuelo…- eso le dolió asta su orgullo pero por Naruto, asta eso se podría ir a la basura y vio como naruto se reía entre llanto y llanto- y no eres un debilucho… tu me lo demostraste todas las veces que fuiste por mi…- y lo abrazo posesibamente mientras sonreía y a la vez le salían unas traviesas lagrimas que iban a parar al revoltoso pelo de Naruto.

Una vez calmados y recostados en la cama sin dejar de abrazarse Sasuke rompió el silencio y dijo- Naruto…se que cometido varios errores contigo pro solo te pido una cosa…- Naruto le puso toda la atención del mundo posible y lo alentó a que siga- dame una oportunidad para serte feliz…-naruto ante semejante petición quedo como piedra sonrojado asta mas no poder y balbuceando algo dijo- esto… no Sasuke -y se separo de este mas Sasuke se lo impedía- Naruto por favor... mate a Orochimaru para poder estar aquí contigo, seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti, por favor Naruto perdóname -apego mas a Naruto a su cuerpo, que estaba en blanco, no sabia que pensar, su corazón decía que diga que si, que no se haga de rogar pero su Razón decía que era una trampa, que huya lejos de él, estaba confundido, sus sentimientos o su razón?

-Creo... creo que lo mejor es seguir como estamos y cada uno con su vida-suplico le rubio y seguido se sentó en la cama, Sasuke que estaba con sus ojos atentos a cada movimiento de su rubio lo vio sentarse en el borde de la cama y agarrarse la cabeza con las manos.

Se sentó en la cama con su vista en un punto cualquiera vagando junto a sus pensamientos y cayo en cuesta lo que había dicho Naruto -Naruto entiéndelo... mi vida eres tu, cada vez que dormía eras lo ultimo en que pensaba, cuando despertaba eres lo primero que se me venia a la mente, por favor Naruto -lo abrazo por la espalda colocando su cabeza en su hombro y susurrando las palabras en su oído haciendo estremecer al menor por su cercanía- No! Sasuke entiende... -corto el abrazo parándose bruscamente, tomando su ropa y saliendo de la casa en un abrupto portazo final, Sasuke se sintió derrotado, sin fuerzas para nada, se extendió en la cama y mirando el techo como si hubiese algo interesante que ver y pronto sintió sus parpados cansados y en un suspiro se quedo dormido.

_-Pero que le pasa a ese -_pensó naruto, y es que, primero aparecerse como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos, luego te enteras de que tienes que convivir con el y seguido te ves en una situación comprometedora y el como si nada, comenzó a caminar siendo guiado por sus pasos, una vez recobrado su sentido de orientación pero no su razón, camino asta un lugar muy conocido por el y es que como no olvidarle si ahí es donde él y Jiraiya recolectaban "información", suspiro y se adentro en aquel lugar.

Pasaron las horas y el seguía sentado en aquel lugar turbio escuchando las risas estridentes de los presentes recordando las palabras de su ultimo encuentro con Sasuke antes de que vuelva.

__Por que me buscas__

__por que eres mi amigo__

__entiéndelo Naruto tu yo no somos nada, nunca te considere mi amigo, eras solo mi compañero al que tenia por obligación saludar, olvidate de mi__

__no puedo, yo si te considero como un amigo Sasuke y no me importa s tu no a mi pero te voy a llevar de vuelta a Konoha__

__No lo entiendes?__

__que cosa Sasuke?__

__Mis lazos contigo estan rotos, entiendelo, superalo, tienes mucho mas amigos, uno mas no seria la diferencia yo…YO TE ODIO dejame seguir mi vida__

__no Sasuke, yo se que no me odias y ….__

__Y TU QUE SABES DE LO QUE YO SIENTO, TU NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE SIENTO__

__Yo… yo lo se Sasuke, se como te sientes__

__no… tú no entiendes… Vete de aquí de una vez__

__no sin ti__

__VETE MALDITA SEA… VETE OLVIDATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ, TU NO ERES NADIE PARA MI, TAN SOLO ERES MI OBJETIVO POR EL KYUBI, NO LO ENTIENDES?... YO TE ODIO__

__Sasuke….__

__arg! Ya me canse de ti-saca a kuzanagi-te voy a matar aquí de una puta vez y te llevare con Madara, así me dejaras tranquilo, eres una molestia Naruto__

__y luego que!, luego de que me mates y cumplas tu estúpida venganza que vas a hacer, seguir en akatsuki siguiendo ordenes del complejo de personalidad –madara-? Que vas a hacer Sasuke… QUE MIERDA VAS A HACER CUANDO TE DES CUENTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ QUE TE VAS A QUEDAR SOLO! __

__y a ti que te importa si vas a estar muerto, eso es asunto mio, pero dejemonos de palabrerías sin sentimiento y vallamos a la accion, di tus ultimas palabras Dobe –sonrisa de superioridad-_

_Y así empezó la pelea donde volaban los kunai y shurikens, explosiones iban y venian por parte de ambos, las tecnicas relucian y los golpes eran directos, la pelea era pareja pero como en toda pelea siempre se tenia un ganador y un perdedor, en este caso Sasuke gano y Naruto estaba inconsciente en el suelo a sus pies._

__buen viaje –empuño Kuzanagi- al otro mundo dobe_

_Pero no pudo, estaba confiado que sus lazos con el estaban rotos, pero no pudo, teniendo el arma a centímetros del corazon, no pudo, frustrado dejo caer el arma junto con ella, la frustración lo embargo, miro al ser junto a el y se dio cuenta de por que no pudo, corrió un mechón rubio con delicadesa, observo su cara y sonrio con nostalgia, tomo su rostro –el de Sasuke- y respiro, observo el cuerpo junto a el procurando de no haberle hecho heridas graves, volvio a sonreir y en un impulso beso a Naruto. _

__Perdoname, Dobe pero te aseguro que cuando haya cumplido mi promesa, volvere por ti y todo sera como antes, te lo juro- lo beso por ultima vez, guardo a Kuzanagi y desaparecio de aquel lugar_

Ya algo alcoholizado, un hombre de pinta medio-rico de pelo café se acerco asta él, le ofreció sake y nuestro rubio ni corto ni perezoso acepto, ya luego de una horas ambos estaban borrachos -bastante- tanto que el rubio no podía decir algo coherente y el otro solo le mandaba miradas de lujuria que no pasaban desapercibidas por el rubio, de un momento a otro se encontraban en una esquina de aquel lugar besándose con tal esmero y desenfreno que pareciera no haber mañana.


	5. La borrachera

**_Capitulo 5_****: La Borrachera y sus consecuencias**

Poco a poco comenzó a despertar, abrió un ojo seguido del otro, se incorporo e intento hacer memoria de donde estaba, vio el reloj, y recorrió la casa en busca de mas vida y se asusto de que su rubio no allá llegado, se vistió lo mas rápido que alguna vez allá recordado en su corta vida, cerro la puerta con seguro y salio tras su desaparecido, visito a todos lo amigos -que el recordaba- que tenia el rubio pero nada, comenzó a recorrer todos los lugares abierto y nada, un poco mas asustado y tragándose su orgullo fue tras Tsunade, que esta medio adormilada le abrió la puerta de su hogar encontrándose con la sorpresa de tener al Uchiha en su puerta.

-¿Que te pasa Sasuke? ¿Naruto te boto de la cama? -se mofo la vieja mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro bostezo.

-mhph, Naruto salio en la tarde y no ha regresado...he recorrido las casas de sus amigos y nadie lo ha visto -termino de relatar mientras que Tsunade miraba con incredibilidad -no Tsunade-sama no es mentira y he venido a -suspiro profundamente- pedirle que por favor me ayude a encontrar a Naruto.

Tsunade asombrada pero feliz ya que el se había dado cuenta que ese que tenia al frente era el único que podía traer a su niño de vuelta -pues debiste comenzar por eso espera que me visto -y le cerro la puerta en la cara.

Tras unos minutos que, le parecieron eternos a Sasuke, salio Tsunade vestida como siempre y juntos, comenzaron nuevamente a buscar a Naruto, fueron a cada una de las casas de sus amigos para ver si no estaban y como todas había dicho que no comenzaron a buscar en todos los lugares abiertos pero nada.

En eso a Tsunade se le enciende la ampolleta y corre por unas calles algo desconocidas para Sasuke y se para en un bar de mala muerte, decididos entraron encontrándose con semejante escena.

Naruto estaba en un esquina del bar. besándose con un completo desconocido -para Tsunade y Sasuke- y manoseando por todas partes mientras que el rubio no se quedaba atrás y se le pegaba mas al sujeto y para colmo la escena cada vez se iba tornando mas pasional.

Ninguno de los dos -Tsunade y Sasuke- se movían, observaban la escena incrédulos, Tsunade consciente de que si no los paraba iba a terminar en "algo" Furiosa grito -UZUMAKI NARUTO VEN aquí ANTES DE QUE YO VALLA POR TI -todos se le quedaron viendo y luego salieron despavoridos, estaba de mas decir que se sentía el aura asesina proveniente de su compañero, Naruto solo beso una vez mas al hombre y con unos pasos torpes e inseguros caminó.

Cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros de ellos los miro con detención y luego dijo -y hip quien... hip nes son hip ustedes hip... -a Tsunade le creció una vena en la frente y cuando iba a gritarle en la cara una mano la detuvo, miro inquietamente al dueño, este se acerco asta el rubio y le propino un golpe de esos que te dejan viendo estrellitas y pajaritos alrededor tuyo, luego fue asta donde el sujeto y le dio un golpe descargando toda su rabia y frustración, tomo a naruto en brazos y lo recostó en un sillón.

Tsunade que había estado de espectadora solo enarco una ceja cuando Sasuke le pego a Naruto para luego ver como le pegaba al sujeto, cargaba a Naruto y lo recostaba en el sillón en el que anteriormente se estaba besando con el sujeto, rápidamente lo examino y como conclusión dijo -Solo esta demasiado borracho llevalo a casa y mañana cuando despierte no le hables, solo dale café y una aspirina y me lo mandas... tengo muchas cosas que hablar con él, cuidalo si -poso su mirada en el de ojos negros y seguido miro con ternura al rubio y se marcho, Sasuke tomo a Naruto y rápidamente desapareció en dirección a la casa de él.

Lo recostó en la cama y lo observo dormir, esa cara tan pacifica, esa sonrisa zorruna, las marquitas en su cara que lo hacían ver inocente, ese sonrojo producto del alcohol, sus labios tan bien definidos y rosados, sintió la tentación de tocarlos y no se hizo de rogar por lo que lo hizo, luego se paro, saco una fresadas de closet y se fue a dormir al sillón.

Algo le cegaba, algo brillante, se dio vuelta pero seguía allí, molesto abrió sus ojos para descubrir que era y se dio cuenta de que no había cerrado las persianas de su ventana, por lo que molesto se levanto y las cerro, se acerco nuevamente a la cama pero un dolor comenzó a nacer en su cabeza seguida de una punzadas, se toma la cabeza con las manos y se encamina a la cocina por algunas pastilla o algo y se sorprendió de encontrar al Uchiha sentado con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos y junto a él, una taza de café, un vaso de agua y una pastilla, todo esto acompañado de una nota.

_Dobe si estas leyendo esto mas te vale que después me pagues lo que hice por ti a noche, tomate la pastilla y luego el café, ojala hagas memoria de lo que hacías anoche, la Hokage necesita hablar contigo... suerte con eso _-trago duro, que tan grave pudo haber hecho como para que le doliera la cabeza y mas encima la Hokage le mande a llamar- _y dejame dormir, mas te vale que no me despiertes por que ahí vas a conocer todo lo que entre con Orochimaru...es una amenaza_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Coloco la carta donde estaba, se tomo la pastilla y se sentó frente a Sasuke, mientras tomaba el café no pudo evitar admirar la cara de Sasuke, tan pacifica a como cuando esta despierto, se mofo de los cabellos que caían graciosamente en la cara de Sasuke, y sintió la respiración acompasada de este.

Sintió la necesitad de tocar su cara y su cabello, con algo de temor, acerco su mano temblorosa a su rostro y con suavidad comenzó a delinear su mejilla, paseándose por debajo de sus ojos, su nariz y terminando en sus labios, se quedo un momento así con sus dedos encima de sus labios sintiendo el aire que salia de aquel lugar -te dije que no me molestaras -si... Sasuke había despertado dándole a nuestro rubio un susto de muerte.

-kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyya! no me asustes así … ¡hay! mi cabeza -tremendo susto que paso nuestro rubio y el que creía que estaba durmiendo, Sasuke estaba durmiendo plácidamente asta que sintió unos dedos paseándose libremente por su rostro y se detuvo en sus labios y no tenia que ser un genio para saber quien era, un poco arto de que no se mueva le hablo, pero no espero la reacción que este tuvo.

Con una sonrisa de superioridad se sentó y miro a Naruto que estaba parándose y acomodando al silla de enfrente para sentarse y continuar su tarea de tomarse el café, se dio cuenta de que le miraba a veces, una vez que Naruto termino, él se paro y se fue a sentar al sillón y encendió la TV, Naruto vio atentamente los movimientos de Sasuke y que se pregunto una cosa: ¿que diablos hizo anoche para que Sasuke ni lo buenos días le de?

Curioso se paro frente a Sasuke y tragándose su orgullo pregunto -Sasuke que mierda hice anoche? -Sasuke apago la TV y se acomodo en el sillón, miro a Naruto con una sonrisa de superioridad y respondió -Creo que el sake te lava el cerebro dobe -

Naruto frunció el ceño y se sentó al lado de Sasuke -No enserio Sasuke que hice anoche, no recuerdo nada a excepción de la conversación que tuvimos anoche -se rasco la mejilla un poco nervioso, Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro -mhph, pues anoche después de eso te fuiste, yo desperté alrededor de las 4 de la mañana y no estabas en la casa, te busque pero no te encontré así que fui con la Hokage y los dos te buscamos pero no te encontramos pero la Hokage recordó un lugar nada sano y te encontramos...-suspenso... ¿debía contarle el resto o no?

Jamás en su vida se cuestiono tanto como ahora ni cuando decidió irse con Orochimaru, Naruto se le quedo viendo para que siguiera pero este no decía nada, un poco arto le exigió que siguiera y así lo hizo -te encontramos con un sujeto que ni Kami-sama sabe quien era, besándote en una esquina del bar, Muy apegados mientras que le sujeto te manoseaba entero, luego de eso... ¿un? -no sabia si reír o llorar, pues se encontró a un chibi Naruto con cascadas en los ojos revolcándose en el suelo y diciendo "nono que asco, no" definitivamente el dobe no había cambiado mucho.

Esbozo una sonrisa de superioridad, se sentó en el sillón y calmada mente dijo -mhph yo que tú, me preocuparía mas de la vieja Sennin que de lo que te pudieron hacer ayer -Naruto se sentó nuevamente en el sillón pero sin perder sus cascaditas y escucho atentamente todo lo que dijo y con el horror plasmado en la cara miro el suelo apenado y triste.

-Oe Sasuke me acompañas -acompaño la suplica con su mejor cara de perro abandonado y la mirada suplicante, el mayor volteo su rostro para mirar con detenimiento al rubio y cuando lo vio le apareció un sonrojo MUY notorio para él, así que giro su rostro a otro lugar y con un nerviosismo no notorio dijo

-tsk... Dobe -y sonrió con superioridad propia de el, Naruto cambio su cara de "mírame-soy-un-zorrito-abandonado" a una de felicidad inigualable, acompañado de una de esas sonrisas que derriten asta la Antártica, y nuestro rubio ni enterado estaba, a diferencia del mayor que sintió su corazón latir con mayor frecuencia y a su cara arder asta las raíces del pelo, molesto con sigo mismo por dejar que el Dobe derrita su cara de frialdad, volteo su cara en dirección al techo y se pregunto ¿Que tendrá el techo que me pareció interesante a esta altura de mi vida? Nada y solo logro molestarse mas consigo mismo por las estupideces que ase.

Naruto miro con curiosidad al mayor y enarco una ceja cuando vio que miraba el techo, y con algo de curiosidad, miro el techo tratando de descubrir que era lo que le gustaba del techo a Sasuke, un poco arto y adolorido de estar todo el tiempo mirando el techo, dijo -¿Sasuke que tiene mi techo que no dejas de mirarlo? -Sasuke que vagaba en mirar el techo -algo no muy propio de el- calmadamente dijo -Nada –y una gota resbalo por la cabeza del rubio.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo 6_: **El sentimiento nace**

Luego de esa rara conversación Naruto se vistió y miro algo extraño _-por no decir raro-_ al mayor, pues se le hacia familiar esa ropa y una vena creció en su frente... ahí aparecía la frialdad nuevamente -cuando pensabas decirme que andabas con mi ropa Uchiha -el aludido miro con escepticismo y la superioridad hizo acto de aparición

-Valla y yo que pensaba que te habías echo mas inteligente Dobe -la vena en la frente creció dramáticamente demostrando que el enojo comenzaba a aparecer y no tenia vuelta a tras, pero no se dejo caer en su juego y una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en la cara de Naruto

-y yo que pensaba que tenias otras ropas, joder! Si quería mi ropa podrías haberla pedido no crees -ahora la vena cambio de dueño dramáticamente, se vio atrapado y acorralado por aquello, derrotado y dándole la victoria a Naruto -aun que no lo demostró exteriormente – suspiro y la vena desapareció.

Naruto comprendió eso como una victoria sonrió mas relajado y llamo Sasuke con la mayor dulzura posible pero no exagerada -ne Sasuke? Quieres pasar a tu casa a cambiarte? -terminado con una sonrisa, para Sasuke esa sonrisa le trajo recuerdos de cuando era el equipo 7 y sin darse cuenta sonrió, asintió y juntos se encaminaron al barrio Uchiha.

A naruto el barrio le pareció tenebroso y por inercia e instinto propio se aferro al brazo de Sasuke que sonrió con superioridad ante el temor del rubio y siguieron caminando asta llegar a la mansión de Sasuke, entraron en completo silencio, a Naruto le pareció increíble el tamaño de la casa pues esta era mas grande de lo que el creía, se sentó en un sillón que había en la entrada mientras veía que Sasuke subía, examino la casa como si hubiese algo extraño en esta.

por su parte Sasuke sintió extrañamente muchas sensaciones de una vez, algo aturdido subió a la que era su cuarto, entro reviso su cómoda y vio que todo le quedaba pequeño pues era de suponerse, la ultima vez que se coloco esa ropa tenia 12 años y a diferencia de esa vez el ahora tenia 17, bufó molesto se sentó en la cama intentando pensar que iba a hacer y con desagrado la primera opción que llego a su mente fue "La ropa de Itachi" intento pensar en otra opción, comprar ropa? Pues no tenia Dinero, Pedir ropa? No era un mendigo, el era Sasuke Uchiha; siguió pensando y suspiro con resignación mientras miraba a través de la puerta (demás creo decir que la había dejado abierta n_nu) para mirar con detenimiento la puerta que ingresaba a la que era la habitación de Itachi.

**Volviendo**-**a**-**Ti**

Su corazón se aceleró a mil, su respiración comenzó a ser mas rápida, miro a todos lados, aquello era la misión mas difícil que jamás le habían dado en su vida, ni cuando estaba con los Akatsuki, con temor tomo el pomo de la puerta y la giro hacia la derecha, vale estaba siendo mas paranoico que de costumbre, entro y rápido cerro la puerta tras de si, observo aquel cuarto con amargura, le traiga recuerdos, recuerdos tristes y molestos _–según él-_ poso su vista en la cómoda que se hallaba frente a la cama, a paso decidido pero lento se dirigió a ella, tomo la perilla y la abrió lentamente como si no quisiera abrirla.

Observo la ropa bien ordenada y acomodada en aquel lugar, había desde polleras asta calcetines un poco mas abajo encontró sandalias, suspiro resignado y tomo alguna prendas, busco algunas que le guste y cuando las encontró, se las puso.

Naruto mientras tanto se sentía incomodo en aquel lugar, le parecía grande, pero a la vez aterrador por su silencio, desde que vio que Sasuke lo había dejado solo se dedico a observar detalladamente la casa, miro los cuadros que en aquel cuarto había las estatuas, y los objetos, sonrió con melancolía en una silla había ropa de cuando Sasuke era pequeña, se paro asta ella y la tomo entre sus largos y finos dedos, olía a el, se sonrojo, y sin querer la apretó en su pecho comos si quisiera que aquel olor se fusionara con el del, la llevo asta su nariz donde el aroma no tardo en llegar asta sus fosas nasales, y sin querer sonrió con ternura al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

Sasuke que aun seguía en su debate si debía llevar aquella ropa puesta, aun con su debate en mente bajo las escaleras y se topo con la imagen de Naruto sosteniendo su ropa de pequeño, cual gato sigiloso se acerco a Naruto y paso sus brazos alrededor de este pero sin tocarlo, cuando termino miro a Naruto y este seguía sin darse cuenta de su presencia, sonrió con supremacía, y se acerco peligrosamente a su oreja y susurro

–te encanta mi olor ne Usuratonkashi –y este asustados se dio vuelta al tiempo que Sasuke cerraba sus brazos quedando Naruto apresado en ellos, miro aquellos ojos que el cielo envidiaba, Naruto que aun tenia en sus manos la ropa de Sasuke se giro para encontrar al dueño de las palabras y se topo con dos ónices negros que lo miraban tan profundamente que le dio la sensación de que lo quería atravesar, tan encimados estaban que ni cuenta se dieron del poco espacio que había entre ellos, tampoco se dieron cuenta como sin querer se acercaban lentamente al otro pero si se dieron cuenta cuando lo inevitable paso.

Pues aquel beso hacia acto de presencia, el tiempo pareció detenerse junto como sus corazones, se dejaron llevar disfrutando aquello y sin poder evitarlo –sobre todo nuestro (mió) rubio- querían mas del otro.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7: _****Descubriendo el sentimiento y la mision...**

Cuando sintió al mano del otro en su pecho, todo pareció volver a la realidad, se separo abruptamente al tiempo que se sonrojaba y se giraba, su mente trabaja con una rapidez nunca antes vista, no lograba procesar aquello "kuzoo, me deje llevar… aunque no besa mal…pero que estoy diciendo!" se debatía mentalmente, su mente no quería creer que aquello había pasado, no, no con el y por que justamente con el, intento razonar, pero sus acciones antes echas no eran las mejores, había tomado su ropa, la había olido, además había reconocido que olía bien o en su vida pasada había echo algo malo o el karma le cobraba factura, pues en ese momento el único razonamiento que llego fue…

_ "Me estoy enamorando del teme…. Tsk"_

Sasuke sintió aquel beso como la gloria misma, aunque sabia que el rubio no correspondería jamás sus sentimientos con un simple beso se conformaría pero tarde había llegado ese comentario pues sus manos por acción propia se había introducido en la pollera de Naruto y luego de eso sintió como se separaban, mientras intentaba controlar sus ganas de violar a su rubio sin querer el también se sonrojo y la tensión había incrementado siendo tanta que cayeron en un abrupto silencio.

Se maldecía interiormente por no haberse detenido a tiempo y si ahora el rubio estaba enojado con el, si no le hablaba mas, si no lo quería ver ni en pintura y si lo ignoraba de por vida… no eso seria lo peor que le podría pasar, se dedico a mirar al rubio en busca de alguna reacción pero nada, se giro en busca de sus ojos y los encontró cerrados como si no quisiera abrirlos y haciendo unas muecas raras, sonrió con superioridad y sin querer evitarlo -pues su lado pervertido había surgido de las profundidades-le robo otro beso, cuando vio que Naruto abrió los ojos vio un extraño brillo con ellos, se separo de el esperando una bronca o algun golpe o algo pero nada, solo vio como este giraba su vista a otro lado… sonrojado, sonrió con superioridad y se acerco a el lo suficiente como para que lo mande a volar lejos de la aldea

–ne Usuratonkashi? Te gusto…- y se arrepintió mil veces de aquella frase mientras que sentía que volaba por los aires, puesto que nuestro rubio se aguanto las ganas de darle un rassengan ahí mismo y prefirió darle un golpe y pues el resultado… ya lo sabemos.

Sasuke llego asta la mismísima torre de la hokage y nada menos que de cabeza pues esta había detenido su cuerpo, se incorporo mientras intentaba matar a la hokage con la mirada pues por que esta se estaba riendo a carcajadas apuntando la zona donde Naruto antes le había propinado aquel golpe, tanto fue que su mejilla estaba roja y con unos nudillos marcados en ellos.

Al instante apareció Naruto con una vena que estaba que explotaba en su frente pues suficiente tenia como para darse cuenta de que se estaba enamorando del teme ese y llega ese y le pregunta lo obvio –obvio que para Sasuke no- y eso fue el colmo, luego de que lo mando a volar por los aires lo siguió con su vena en la frente y ahora estaban los tres en aquella habitación.

Sasuke se paro con el Chichón aun en su cabeza y miraba con odio a la hokage mientras esta no dejaba de reírse, luego de que por fin se calmara – varias miradas de odio por parte del Uchiha- se puso seria y los miro a ambos, coloco sus manos estratégicamente en su Nariz y poso su vista en Naruto, este sintió que el miedo lo embargaba pues estaba de sobra decir que aquella mirada solo significaba un regaño monumental y un buen castigo –de los buenos- se tenso inmediatamente y se dedico a mirar a la hokage seriamente comenzando así una guerra de miradas donde poco mas salían chispas, Sasuke miraba alternadamente Naruto y la hokage por lo menos así fue un rato luego miro un punto cualquiera y una gota resbalo –Tsunade-sama aquí esta Naruto – ambos salieron de su pequeña guerra y miraron a Sasuke y la hokage hablo.

-Naruto explícame que diablos hacías ayer con aquel tipo en ese bar. –Tsunade observo las acciones de Naruto y vio como comenzaba a sudar y a respirar un poco mas agitado, luego observo a Sasuke que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido sonrio para sus adentros sin saber por que (Jajajajajajajaja) y volvió a mirar a Naruto que intentaba decir algo.

Se sentía atrapado, sin aire, con un nudo en la garganta ¿el por que de aquella pregunta? Ni el mismo lo sabia, solo sabia que momentos antes de que aquello sucediera quería olvidarlo todo ¿Por qué? Simple olvidar la propuesta de Sasuke, se sentía derrotado se había mostrado débil frente el, se había dejado engatusar por el, por sus palabras.

**_Te atraparon cachorro_**

____**Ayúdame por favor **__–carita de perro abandonado no jutsu-_

**_No esta vez cachorro jajajajaja arréglatelas como puedas solo entiende que te apoyo…_**

_**_Me las vas a pagar he… **____

**_Bueno, bueno yo que tu mejor me concentro a crear una mentira para la vieja esa_**

__Kyubi no le digas así, aunque le queda bien el nombre…he! Que estoy pensando, estúpido kyubi__

**_Jajajajajajajajajajaja_**

-Naruto! Despierta –escucho que lo llamaban pues tan entretenido estaba que ni cuenta se dio cuando dejo de prestarle atención al presente para entretenerse en tener una conversación con _"oto-san"_ pues ambos se entendían y kyubi había adoptado a Naruto aunque los demás no lo sepan pues era una forma de mostrarle a su bijou que lo apoyaba y lo cuidaba, luego de esa pequeña conversación aun un poco distraído dijo –a gomene es que estaba conversando con oto-san… -y luego de eso abrió los ojos a mas no poder e intento rectificar lo que dijo pues para los demás debía ser un secreto aquello de kyubi y el –digo que estaba pensando en oto-san y como abría sido en fin que me preguntabas oba-chan –al parecer se habían tragado aquello y kyubi respiro tranquilo pero no del todo aun tenia un problema afuera y Naruto no sabia que decir entonces se le ocurrió una mentirita pequeña y deposito toda sus esperanzas de que se la crean en ella –es que quería recordar al ero-sennin –sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y una pequeña lagrima amenazo en salir, kyubi le dio ánimos y aquello pareció componer a Naruto para que continuara –y me encontré con ese sujeto y luego de eso no recuerdo nada mas –y sonrio despreocupado pero a la vez nervioso, Tsunade miro a Sasuke y Sasuke a ella intentaron encontrar alguna mentira en aquella oración mas Tsunade no encontró pero si Sasuke pero prefirió quedarse callado luego ajustaría cuentas en la casa y sonrio con prepotencia y perversión al pensar en mil y un cosas con que podría castigarlo.

Tsunade suspiro y luego volvió a mirar a Naruto –te creo vale pero ahora necesito que realicéis una misión muy importante-ante esa mención ambos pusieron su total atención a las palabras de la Hokage incluyendo kyubi –necesito que lleven este pergamino asta la nación del viento no hiran solos, un escuadrón anbu ira con ustedes proteged el pergamino y claro volved con vida entregad el pergamino al kage, es una misión clase "A" por lo cual se les pagara bien a ambos, prepárense que parten esta tarde, tienen menos de una hora tomen lo necesario y los espero en la entrada adiós –y poco mas los bota a patadas de su despacho, el camino a casa fue en silencio pues ni Sasuke tenia ni sentía las ganas de hablar y Naruto iba conversando con kyubi…

**_Cachorro de la que te salvaste esta vez_**

__Si pero no me quisiste ayudar__

**_Por que siempre te salvo de esa vieja alcohólica_**

__Pero… pero … tsk bueno ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en la misión…. Kyubi nuestra primera misión como jounnin je __

**_Si pero no te emociones mucho mira que después morimos los dos y si eso pasa te perseguiré por siempre asta que el mundo acabe y estaré dentro de ti asta entonces jajajajajajajajaja_**

-moooo! Kyubi! UPS! Je ….perdón Sasuke –se rascaba la mejilla, Sasuke ase rato que se había dedicado a mirar la muecas raras que hacia Naruto, ya habían llegado a casa y ahora empacaban todo lo necesario, Naruto metió unos cuantos jutsus de modo ermitaño y otro cuantos, ramen mucho ramen y unas cuantas prendas de vestir por cia caso, una ves listo espero a Sasuke y juntos de dirigieron a la entrada donde estaba Tsunade y el escuadrón listos esperándolos, Tsunade les entrego el pergamino, les deseo lo mejor del mundo y que vuelvan aunque sea en las peores condiciones pero que vuelvan.

**_Típico de la vieja_**

__Cállate tu, aun que tengas razón __

**_Jajajajajajajajajaja_** Iban saltando de árbol en árbol, lo mas rápido posible seguidos del resto del grupo, comenzaba hacer frió y la noche no tardo en hacer acto de presencia, la noche sin duda era la mas bella y la mas tenue pues las estrellas brillaban intensamente iluminando el cielo y la luna igual y era ella la que iluminaba el camino de ellos, había pasado 4 días desde que partieron paraban solo para descansar y dormir aprovechaban de comer, cuando estaba por llegar sintieron la presencia de un ser desconocido acompañado de otros 10… no 12 según Sasuke, se formaron en posición de ataque y esperaron, un kunai atravesó el bosque directo a Naruto nadie había logrado detectarlo y cuando estuvo a unos centímetros del cuello de Naruto este lo intercepto con otro kunai, sonrio con malicia, así que iban a por el…

**_Demostrémosle lo que podemos hacer cachorro_**

__Tranquilo oto-san que ellos aparezcan primero y luego nos encargamos de ellos je__

**_Me parece cachorro pero si estas en problemas ni se te ocurra detenerme cuando intente defenderte**

__Esta bien oto-san__

-dejen el pergamino y váyanse, esto no es con ustedes –se escucho una voz grave proveniente desde el bosque pero no aparecía su dueño `por lo que tranquilos esperaron, un poco artos intentaron localizar a los enemigos peor nada, debían ser buenos ninjas para ocultar su presencia tan bien –salgan de una vez malditos cobardes –grito Sasuke pues este se estaba desesperando, el silencio reino y un nuevo kunai apareció nuevamente directo a Naruto y como la vez anterior lo paro con otro kunai, en ese instante realizo unos kage bunshin tres pero 1 de ellos se escondió e intento buscar a los malos y bingo… espero un poco y luego desapareció en un puf el cual distrajo a los malos y Naruto lanzo una kunais hacia la dirección de sus enemigos, estos se clavaron en su cuerpo, sonrio y un puf lo dejo sorprendido era clones entonces los verdaderos estaban en… y el ataque llego del cielo, se dispersaron hacia los lados 3 atacaron a Naruto y le estaban dando serios problemas mato al ultimo pero uno salio de un arbusto y realizo un jutsu que no logro reconocer y luego sintió su cuerpo adormecerse mientras el sujeto frente a el sonreía con prepotencia y sus ojos se cerraron mientras escuchaba la voz de kyubi llamarlo pero al parecer no escuchaba nada y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Sasuke pelaba cuerpo a cuerpo con un sujeto alto –mas que el-cuando había terminado con este iba ayudar a Naruto pero se le acercaron mas sujetos, un anbu le grito que valla a dejara el pergamino mientras estos distraían a los enemigos, asintió y lo mas rápido posible se dirigió a la entrada, donde lo interceptaron y lo llevaron con el kage, le entrego el pergamino y pidió refuerzos para los enemigos que atacaban a su equipo, este asintió e inmediatamente puso a su disposición almenas unos 20 anbus corrieron y se encontraron con que la pelea todavía no terminaba ya que ninguno de los dos bandos quería dar su brazo a torcer, comenzaron a atacar donde finalmente ellos ganaron, los anbus del país de viento reviso a los anbus heridos –de konoha- y Sasuke se preocupo pues no veía a su rubio por ninguna parte, se concentro para poder hallarlo pero nada, pregunto por el y lo único que recibió fue un "no"

Temeroso comenzó a buscar por los alrededores y nada, la frustración lo lleno ante no poder encontrarlo y sin querer las lagrimas ya se encontraban resbalando por sus mejillas, luego de un rato así fue donde su equipo y lo miro preocupado, negó con la cabeza y todos la bajaron instantáneamente, un aire triste los rodeó y los acompaño asta su llegada a konoha, aun con la cabeza ha gachas entro en el despacho donde Tsunade le pregunto por Naruto y el solo soltó unas lagrimas en respuesta, Tsunade angustiada por las lagrimas se acerco a el, el nerviosismo se paseaba por el despacho, Sasuke le contó todo y ella solo soltó un grito lleno de frustración, y juntos comenzaron a llorar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Sus ojos le dolían, su cuerpo no presentaba dolor alguno, pues no lo habían herido, intento levantarse pero no pudo, resignado y sin nada de fuerzas se hecho sobre aquello que parecía ser una manta en el suelo, se giro hacía la derecha encontrándose con una chica de cabellos rojos juntos con unos ojos ámbares, traía unas ropas sencillas pero algo le tomo por sorpresa, en la manga de su playera se encontraba el signo que llevaba en la espalda el, la chica lo miro extrañó pues este comenzó hacer muecas un tanto raras y luego le sonrió .**

–¿como te llamas?- le pregunto, recordó que estaba en una pelea, el pergamino que tenia que devolver junto con Sasuke… Sasuke!

–donde estoy?- ignoro completamente la pregunta y se incorporo ahora con un poco de mas fuerzas gracias a kyubi

–yo pregunte primero –una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en la cara de la chica

–soy Uzumaki Naruto, ahora respóndeme donde esta Sasuke? –la chica pareció detener sus movimientos al escuchar su nombre

–e-eres Uzumaki Na-Naruto?- unos grande ojos de color ámbar se encontraban frente a el abiertos asta mas no poder

–s-si pero… -y la chica lo interrumpió

–Waaaah! No sabes cuanto te busque pero nadie me decía nada de ti, mis padres no están pero puedes esperarlos –ahora no entendía nada, aquella chica lo estaba invitando a quedarse en su casa además que lo busco? Quien era ella?

–quien eres?- La chica sonrió y dijo

–soy Sakuno…Sakuno Takeda Uzumaki –Era un Uzumaki, el chico pareció no entender, ella era un Uzumaki, no, debía haber escuchado mal

–U-Uzumaki? Que eres mió?-algo sorprendido aun pregunto lo mas tranquilamente

–mm... creo que no te han contado nada cierto? –lo vio asentir-bueno partamos por lo primero, soy tu prima –la boca de Naruto rozaba el suelo –si lo soy, tu madre Uzumaki Kushina era la hija de Uzumaki Usui, el jefe del clan Uzumaki, aparte de tu madre tubo a mi padre, tu madre se fue a konoha con el yondaime, tu padre- eso no se lo esperaba, sabia que había algún parentesco con el viejo ese, coincidencias de la vida se decía él, pero de ahí a ser su hijo –no lo sabias? –lo vio negar- bueno, en pocas palabras, mi padre se entero de que tus padres habían muerto por lo que intento buscarte pero no dio contigo la idea era que te quedes con nosotros que somos tu familia, en fin te quedaras? –enterarse que era el ultimo Namikaze hijo del Yondaime Minato, muchas sorpresas por un día, vio a la chica que lo miraba esperanzado

–mm... no se, yo tengo mi vida en konoha y… -

**_Piénsalo cachorro, aquí aprenderías mas técnicas del elemento viento pues por algo se llamara el país del viento_**

Naruto lo medito algunos momentos, en verdad podría sacar provecho de ese lugar, además sentía curiosidad por como era su nueva familia –si me quedo –y la chica se tiro a abrazarlo –gracias nii-san – enarco una ceja

–nii-san? –pregunto curioso

–si es que como eres parte de la familia y además eres mayor que yo je disculpa si te incomodo- la chica totalmente avergonzada se sentó quita junto a el

-no es solo que nunca antes me había llamado así por eso –y sonrió al estilo Uzumaki Naruto… perdón Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Se sentía tristeza en aquel lugar, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir y no tardaron en hacerlo, se sentía desolado, la segunda persona que mas amaba se había ido y el no había hecho nada para detenerlo, con pesar se dirigió a la casa del, entro y cerro la puerta tras de si, suspiro pesadamente y se recargo en la puerta, miro todo lo que lo rodeaba, todo le recordaba a el, esta vez no detuvo las lagrimas que salían desbordantes de sus ojos negros, fue a la habitación, tomo una prenda de el y la olfateo, su olor, su aroma, su esencia, abrazo aun mas aquella prenda, su cabello azabache caía sobre su cara juntándose con las lagrimas, lloro como nunca antes lo había echo, se sintió débil, su cuerpo le dolía, se tiro sobre aquella cama que aun conservaba su olor y continuo su llanto y sin querer se durmió con sus recuerdos en la mente y en un ultimo suspiro dijo "perdóname…Naruto" y se durmió.

Para cuando despertó, era tarde puesto que el sol se había escondido, no tenia hambre, solo tenia un dolor en el pecho que no lo dejaba descansar, se giro y toma una almohada que se encontraba a su lado se la puso en la cara, así estuvo unos minutos, luego fue al baño para tomar una ducha, se desvistió y abrió la perilla del agua, dejo que las gotas resbalaron por su piel blanca, aquella era un pesadilla la peor de todas, quería despertar y encontrarlo junto a el con su pelo rubio desordenado, sus marquitas en sus mejillas, aquellos ojos cielo que lo miraban profundamente, su sonrisa tranquilizadora y hermosa acompañado de esos labios rosa, extrañaba todo de el, apenas había pasado un mes desde su perdida y ya no aguantaba el sufrimiento quiera verlo, estar con el y recordó lo que el una vez le dijo "Eres mi amigo Sasuke, si tu te mueres, yo también moriré así estaremos los dos juntos" una sonrisa de melancolía apareció en su rostro, cerro la llave, se vistió y aun con aquellas palabras en mente tomo un kunai, desvistió su brazo y cerro los ojos, respiro profundamente, los abrió nuevamente, busco el lugar exacto y con aquel kunai en mano, realizo un tajo en su muñeca no muy profundo pero lo suficiente como para que aya alcanzado la vena, la sangre no se hizo en esperar para salir, dejo el kunai, sintió sus fuerzas desvanecer, la frase le venia a la mente una y otra vez, se desplomo en la sala y cerro los ojos.

-Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke esta demorando mucho, por que no lo vamos a buscar, me esta preocupando-dijo Sakura, llevaban 3 horas esperando a Sasuke luego de que su sensei apareciera, lo cierto es que aquello no era normal, Sasuke era de los primeros peor desde la "muerte" –no había encontrado su cuerpo pero tampoco rastros de el- de Naruto, el azabache no era el mismo, estaba mas frió y cerrado que de costumbre, tenia unas ojeras de horror y estaba mas flaco, su concentración estaba por los suelos, pero algo en ella le decía que fueran a buscarlo, le preocupaba que le ocurriera algo.

-tiene razón la fea Kakashi-sensei- dijo Sai tranquilamente como si del tiempo se tratara.

-A QUIEN LE DICES FEA PINTOR DE CUARTA –grito Sakura apunto de pegarle un golpe a Sai, Kakashi miraba atento las reacciones de esos dos además que estaba entretenido pero para evitar un regaño de Tsunade prefirió intervenir

–sakura, Sai vamos a buscar a Sasuke, algo me dice que no esta bien –Sakura soltó a Sai mientras que este realizaba su típica sonrisa sin sentimientos, Kakashi resbalo una gota al tiempo que veía a Sakura que bufaba sobre lo idiota que era Sai y lo maldecía unas veinte mil veces.

Saltaron de techo en techo, llegaron al barrio Uchiha y no encontraron rastros de el, recorrieron la aldea oculta de la Hoja y todas sus calles y nada, un poco mas preocupados, fueron al único lugar donde podían encantarlo en momentos como este, tomaron el camino al departamento de Naruto, una vez fuera de la puerta, Sakura levanto el tapete de bienvenida y saco una llave, la introdujo en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, y con horror corrieron donde se aya un cuerpo manchado de sangre proveniente de la muñeca de Sasuke mientras que en la otra tenia una prenda de vestir.

Sakura examino a Sasuke intentando encontrar puntos vitales y suspiro un poco –no mucho- mas tranquila pues aun estaba con vida pero eran muy débiles, intento detener la hemorragia y volvió a suspira pues la contuvo pero no por mucho, le indico a Sai que le trajera algo con agua adentro e inmediatamente Sai obedeció, Kakashi se había marchado para ir a buscar a Tsunade.

Entro sin importarle los regaños de Shizune, le contó todo a Tsunade y horrorizada salio junto a el tras de Sasuke, encontraron a Sakura mojando la muñeca con un trapo viejo, Tsunade se encargo de Sasuke, dijo que estaba débil pero podría sobrevivir.

Lo llevaron al hospital y ahí lo estabilizaron, Sakura estaba angustiada siendo abrazada por Sai, Kakashi estaba preocupado -pero no lo demostraba- leyendo su Icha-Icha paradise atento Por si Tsunade salia.

Al cabo de unos horas, Tsunade salio les comento que había perdido muchas sangre y que por suerte había llegado justo a tiempo, también les contó que habían logrado estabilizarlo pero iba a despertar en unas semanas mas y pregunto el por que de aquella acción, ninguno dijo nada, Tsunade volvió a entrar y luego salio finalmente con Sasuke en una camilla pues lo transferían a su habitación.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que había perdido contacto con konoha, un mes desde que se entero de que era un Namikaze, un mes desde que comenzó su entrenamiento, un mes sin ver a Sasuke… suspiro…

**_Vamos cachorro concéntrate o sino tu tío te va a matar_**

__Calla tu…__

Desde que había comenzado el entrenamiento con su tío había progresado mucho, pues ya controlado del todo el elemento viento, y conocía muchas técnicas, su tío el había comentado que el entrenamiento duraría unos dos meses si es que no se presenta un inconveniente, había pensado muchas veces si volvería a Konoha pues allí estaba su hogar, pero aquí estaba su clan y su familia, varias veces se cuestionó pero no llego a una respuesta, sintió algo resbalar por su mejilla, instintivamente llevo una mano al lugar descubriendo que por sus pensamientos se había distraído y le había herido, sediento de venganza –literalmente (por que si no capaz que se vuelva un segundo Sasuke)- se abalanzo sobre su tío, realizo unos sellos y al instante una ráfaga de viento se abalanzo sobre su tío, este contra-ataco con otra ráfaga mientras se abalanzaba contra el, realizo unos sellos y aparecio un ángel de aire, este miro a Naruto y luego estiro su mano y en ella aparecio una bola de aire parecida al rassengan pero esta se volvía mas grande conforme se acercaba y alrededor de ella unos círculos de color rojo , la lanzo en dirección a Naruto y esta la esquivo, a paso rápido se dirigió a su tío desasiendo en el proceso al ángel, con un kunai en mano, salto encima de su tío este lo atravesó con un kunai y al instante un puf resonó en el lugar y el verdadero Naruto aparecio por los cielos sentándose encima de su tío, botándolos en el proceso al suelo.

-va-vale tu ganas, ahora quítate Naruto, pesas jajajajajaja –Naruto se paro de su tío y sonrió como no lo había echo antes, su tío le revolvió los cabellos y con una sonrisa –propia de esa familia- le dijo que el entrenamiento había acabado por lo tanto podía aser lo que quisiera, Naruto asintió y su tío se marcho dejándolo solo, se sentó en una rama de un árbol y se dedico a pensar, mejor dicho a conversar con kyubi.

**_que asemos Kyubi, volvemos o nos quedamos?_**

**_lo que tu decidas cachorro_**

**_pero sabes, me agrada mi familia, ademas me gusta estar con ellos, y si vuelvo a Konoha, que les digo_**

**_buena pregunta_**

**_Ola volví ahora soy Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto me recuerdan?, pff quien se va a creer eso, además nadie me a buscado no les importo y dudo que le teme me siga queriendo_**

**_desde cuando te importa lo que piense ese mocoso?_**

__mm... creo que desde que me di cuenta que me enamore de ese mocoso oto-san jajajajajajajajajaja__

**_bueno pero dejame advertirte que ese mocoso es peligroso, estuvo en Akatsuki, y anduvo detrás de ti por nosotros_**

**_si pero el teme ya cambio… eso creo y espero que todos estén bien pero algo me tiene inquieto, que abra sido de mis cosas, creerán que estoy muerto_**

**_recuerdas lo que dijo tu tío ese, que tu papa tenia una mansión?_**

**_ y que hago voy donde el consejo y le exijo que me devuelvan la mansión por ser el único heredero del Yondaime mi padre?_**

**_por que no? Esa es una verdad ademas eso esta en los registros del consejo y ya es hora de que te digan la verdad… verdad que ya sabes jajajajajajajajajaja_**

__**tienes razón oto-san entonces mañana en la mañana partimos o quieres que esperemos un poco mas?_**_

**_por mi, nos quedaríamos aquí, no me confío del todo de la gente de Konoha ademas creo que no te reconocerán jajajajajajajajajaja_**

__por que lo dices oto-san, si solo me a crecido el pelo mucho mas de lo creía posible__

**_por dios cachorro, te estas volviendo ciego o eres tonto_**

__Moooo! Kyubi, no soy ninguna de las dos _hizo morritos exteriormente_

**_en fin, no tedas cuentas las miradas que te mandas la chicas?_**

**_creo que pasamos mucho tiempo con ero-sennin y eso te afecto, te volviste un pervertido como el, y si me doy cuenta pero no entiendo a que viene todo eso_**

**_en fin, olvídalo, volvamos a la casa por que creo que tienes hambre adiós-**

**__pero…_**-tarde kyubi se había ido y como el dijo su estomago había comenzado a sonar, perezosamente se dirigió a la casa donde encontró a todos cenando, como todas la veces anteriores tomo su lugar y comenzó a comer en silencio, a la mitad de la comida, anuncio que se iba de vuelta a Konoha y cuando pueda volvería a verlos de nuevo, su tío el comunico que necesitaba hablar con el luego de la cena, cuando todo termino, las mujeres tomaron las cosas y comenzaron y lavarlas, mientras que Naruto y su tío salían, una vez afuera su tío como recuerdo y herencia de su madre le regalo el Ángel de aire, pues este era un discípulo de los Uzumaki, Naruto orgulloso lo recibió y realizo el contrato con su ángel, este le prometió a su tío que lo cuidaría y su tío le confeso que ese ángel lo había echo su madre para el, una vez terminado el contrato, el ángel tomo su forma original* unas alas largas y negras con destellos azules se desplegaron de su espalda, su cabello se volvió morado, su piel era morena pero no exagerada, sus ojos eras negros, traía consigo una chaqueta de cuero negra por fuera y roja por dentro, unos pantalones negros, en su cuello traía una cuerdas como collar, el ángel le saludo y se presento.

-Ola me llamo Daisuke y soy tu ángel protector por ordenes de Kushina-sama mi deber es protegerte de lo que sea –se presento el ángel, Naruto le sonrió y le saludo igual que el.

-Ola me llamo Naruto U… digo Namikaze Uzumaki, mi madre era Kushina y gracias –

-Naruto, este ángel no es como tus sapos, el no puede ser invocado, ni nada por el estilo, si te preguntas pro que cuando yo lo tenia en mi poder necesitaba invocarlo es por que este ángel esta diseñado solo para ti y mientras no este contigo solo sera una imagen, el verdadero aparecerá frente a ti pero no te preocupes el puede ocultar su apariencia, espero sea de ayuda y te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo y no te olvides de nosotros -

-claro que no tío -lo abrazo- pero enserio puede ocultar su apariencia?

-claro que puedo Naruto-sama –una gota resbalo por la cabeza de Naruto- solo observe-al instante sus alas se guardaron y en su cuello –exactamente en el collar- apareció una estrella que en el centro tenia el signo de su clan-ve

-ya pero por favor no me llames Naruto-sama solo Naruto o como te guste pero no sama ni san, y trátame de tu no de usted si? –

-ok Naruto-sam…. Naruto -sonrió

-bueno creo que entrare a despedirme y tomare mis cosas para partir.

-si cuidate mucho y ven a visitarnos –se avían adentrado a la casa acompañado de Daisuke.


End file.
